Heart of Evil
Heart of Evil is the third episode of the fifth season of . Synopsis Donnie's grudge against Don Vizioso threatens the turtles' mission. Characters Major Characters * April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) * Bebop (J.B. Smoove) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Don Vizioso's Gang ** Don Vizioso (Brian Bloom) ** The Hammer (Eric Bauza) ** Fulci Twins *** Vic Fulci (Eric Bauza) *** Vincenzo Fulci (Eric Bauza) ** Don Vizioso's Masked Thugs (Eric Bauza, Fred Tatasciore) * Karai (Kelly Hu) * Kavaxas (Mark Hamill) * Leonardo (Seth Green) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Rocksteady (Fred Tatasciore) * Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza) Minor Characters * Fishface * Foot Cultists * Pizza Guy (Greg Cipes) * Rahzar * Suit-Wearing Man (Fred Tatasciore) * Undead Shredder Plot Don Vizioso is gorging in his italian restaurant and holds Shredder's heart as a trophy and a symbol that now that he is dead, all the criminal operations in New york belong to Vizioso, and with Shredder out of the way, he just have to get rid of the ninja turtles to make sure he stays as top mob boss Meanwhile, the foot cult are doing preparations to resurrect Shredder, Tiger claw mentions that they have all the pieces of Shredder's body but the heart, so they are going to steal it from Vizioso at the same time as Ralph and Mikey are spying the ritual and the rest are pursuing Rocksteady and Bebop before they get to the restaurant first Once they get there, Leo wants to make a stealth plan to steal it, but Donnie mentions that he wants to get revenge on Vizioso for wanting to disect him and use him for experiments so he just go to take it loudly. As Vizioso keep eating, Bebop enters being cloaked and try to take the heart while Vizioso is playing with it, but he takes a porkchop by mistake so his cover is blown, so he resorts to Rocksteady assault them with his laser minigun, then the turtles also get into the fight as everyone there try to take the heart, Vizioso recovers the heart and escapes shooting them gas from his chair's revolver, then the mutants retreat from there. After the failed heist, Rocksteady and Bebop return to the cult lair to find an angry Kavaxas that they failed to get the heart, but they inform they know that Vizioso is hiding in a hotel and is planning to get out of the country, Kavaxas threaten to not fail this time or he will destroy all New york to get the heart. At the turtle's kitchen, Donnie complains that Vizioso could escape with the heart, but Leo scolds him that is his fault they failed their mission, Karai mentions Vizioso is no big deal compared to Kavaxas, April recognizes the seal that Tiger claw has to control him, and Mikey plans on taking it so they control Kavaxas. Thier new move is going to the hotel Vizioso is hiding and steal it the right way, but Donnie once again went on his own to do his revenge Vizioso and the Fulci twins wait nerviously on their room for some fake passports to go to Italy, Trivia * The Dell'Abate Ristorante that Don Vizioso uses as his hideout is named after Gary Dell'Abate, the Howard Stern Show producer best known as "Baba Booey". The restaurant's logo features a buck-toothed person wearing a Roman headdress that is a caricature of Gary. * The Hignight Hotel is named after writer Gavin Hignight. * The back of Don Vizioso's flying throne has an "I Brake for Connie Francis" bumper sticker with the Italian flag on it. Connie Francis was a famous Italian-American movie singer in the late 1950s and early 1960s. * On the back of Don Vizioso's flying throne is a sticker that reads, "Sono Affamato!" This is Italian for "I'm hungry", a nod to the Don constantly eating and being overweight. Gallery *Heart of Evil/gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes